


torn flower petals

by ZippyZapmeister



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Also if you love noire dont read this, Alternate Universe, Evil!Lucina, Extremely Dubious Consent, Kink Meme, Magic Bondage, Mind Break, Multi, Prompt Fill, Sex Magic, This is really dark, Youre gonna hate me afterwards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8423824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister
Summary: Sometimes, it was hard to remember that Lucina used to be their friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt, from fe-kink-meme.tumblr.com: "Evil!exalt Lucina/2nd gen male/ 2nd gen female, femdom, rough sex (Here be spoilers!). Reposted from the DW meme) Future Past, moment-of-weakness-pact-with-Grima-to-become-a-goddess AU"

Lucina moved lightly, like she was a leaf and the wind was plucking her from the ground and carrying her across the land. That was inherently problematic for Yarne and Noire, who rarely knew when she was approaching; even Yarne's sensitive ears could barely pick up on it. The door to their cell in the dungeon would creak open, and then she would be upon them.

 

Severa would almost always be trailing behind her, smirking derisively. Severa treasured her position as Lucina’s lapdog, taunting Yarne and Noire at every turn. Lucina, although unaware of Severa’s infatuation with her, praised her most faithful servant constantly. Lucina would walk in and stare silently until either Yarne or Noire greeted her, and usually, their compliance in that aspect determined the course of the day.

 

However, that, for once, was not the case.

 

Just as always, Noire and Yarne did not hear their captor approaching...but that time, they weren't simply sleeping or sitting in tormented silence. No; Yarne had a metal spoon, and was furiously trying to break through the walls of Lucina's palace. He stopped short when he heard, “See? I told you these idiots were trying to escape.” The triumph in Severa’s voice was painstakingly obvious.

 

“I'm sorry for not believing you,” Lucina replied, as calm as always. “Really, I don't know what I'd do without you, Severa. I just didn't think that they would be so stupid as to try and run from the life I've given them.”

 

And, in the end, maybe their life wasn't so bad. Lucina kept them fed, gave them books, gave them comfortable beds, and even consoled Noire when she wept over her mother and father (although she didn't dare tell Noire whether she had spared them or not). However, there was no ignoring the other side of Lucina, the side that could bring Yarne to blood and tears and still laugh, the side that made Noire flinch at every touch. Their lives were far from luxurious.

 

“Leave us,” Lucina commanded. Severa obeyed instantly, and as Yarne turned around and dropped his spoon, he saw Severa leaving a bag by the door, which she shut behind her. Lucina stared ardently at the bag, then sighed and looked at Yarne. She acted as if Noire wasn’t there. “Perhaps it was rude of me to not inform you of your exact situation from the beginning. Nah...is dead. So is my brother Brady. Inigo is dead. Owain is...okay. But Cynthia is dead, and so are Gerome and Laurent. Your parents are dead. Do you see my point? I spared you, I kept you safe and did away with everyone else, and yet you're trying to escape?! What are you even running to? There's nothing left.”

 

Yarne spoke up, in a moment of bravery fueled by fear. “Please don't hurt Noire...she-she told me not to-”

 

Lucina spoke over Yarne and declared, “I'm not going to hurt either of you. I just don't think you understand me completely, but I'll fix that. Get over here, Yarne. Drop that spoon.”

 

Silence filled the room, only broken by Yarne and Noire’s labored breaths. Then, in an act of submission, the spoon clattered to the floor. Yarne stood and walked over to Lucina, ignoring Noire’s whimpers of fear. Lucina looked relatively pleased, but ultimately unfazed. He was scarcely clothed, only dressed in the shirt and boxers that Lucina provided. Noire, on the other hand, had a bra and panties that were made of plain, white lacy material. As if she were born to do it, Lucina casually reached down the front of Yarne’s white cotton boxers. He recoiled as she wrapped her hand around his shaft, which made her grip him tighter. 

 

Yarne felt himself shamelessly hardening in her soft fingers. He wanted to look behind him and see how Noire was reacting, but he was to embarrassed to do so. “I get it,” he whispered, his voice cracking. “I have a good life here, I get it, so please stop...”

 

“I don't believe that you really get it, Yarne, but I'll make you get it. You're holding back...and for what? For pride? For dignity? I'm offering you heaven...you don't need those things here,” Lucina explained. Lucina pulled away, and for one second, Yarne felt a mix of relief and want. Lucina dug in the bag by the door, taking out a bottle of oil. She dribbled some into her palm, then rubbed her hands together and dropped to her knees. “Who better to show you heaven than a goddess…?”

 

Lucina yanked his boxers down, and Yarne had to shut his eyes tight to avoid seeing how erect his shaft was, already at seven inches long and not done growing. He had a tuft of fur at the base of his shaft, and, like she always did, Lucina looked on at it with amusement. One slick, oiled hand gripped his growing erection. He steeled himself for a smooth stroking movement, but instead, he got a painful squeeze that didn't let up. Yarne heard a tiny little gasp from Noire, and a taunting laugh from Lucina. Even though he was in a lot of pain, Yarne still felt a throbbing sensation of pleasure gnawing at his bones.

 

“My, my, Yarne, do you think you could just come from this…? Just from me causing you pain? What do you think about that, Noire?” Lucina's grip tightened even more, and it took all of the power in Yarne's body to not fall to his knees.

 

Noire spoke up for the first time that evening...of course, only at her master's request. “Please stop hurting him...please, Lucina, we're your friends-”

 

“I don't think he wants me to stop, Noire. Look at him; he's enjoying this. What a disgrace...right?” Yarne knew that Lucina was aware of his growing shame, of his reluctant pleasure. Even though he was sore and afraid, he was still silently begging for more. Without relieving the pressure of her squeeze, Lucina began to stroke, and Yarne moaned. “See? He's this close, already. It'd be a shame if we finished this too early, though.”

 

The cool air of the room wrapped around Yarne's oiled shaft as Lucina released him, and, against everything that he had previously believed about his feelings, Yarne felt empty, he felt desperate. He thanked the gods that Lucina didn't acknowledge his whimper of dissatisfaction; either she didn't hear his or didn't care. However, when Yarne turned around, the first thing he saw was Noire's sullen expression. Yarne averted his eyes and pulled his boxers up. 

 

A rustling by the door told Yarne that Lucina was digging in the bag that Severa had left again, and he hated to admit that he was becoming curious, wondering what was going to come out next. His anticipation did not override his fear, however; Lucina never was opposed to doling out pain and pleasure in rapid, unimaginable succession. Lucina rose from her kneeling position in front of the bag, and Yarne's eyes widened when he saw a wooden phallus attached to a harness. The silky white robes that Lucina wore (fit for a goddess, definitely, but not for one of Lucina's morality) fell to the cold floor, and Yarne turned away.

 

“Why turn away from me, Yarne? Are you afraid to look upon the divine body of a goddess such as myself?” Lucina laughed, and Yarne felt his knees quiver. Was it his fault? Was he so sick and twisted to the point where he had no qualms about being attracted to the woman that kidnapped and abused him and his friend? Or was it some power that she had, some other ethereal, seductive advantage that Grima offered her in exchange for her morals? Yarne blamed the latter for his own peace of mind, telling himself that she was tricking his body and mind.

 

Even then, even under the spell that he so badly wanted to believe he was under, he had to rebel. In an uncharacteristically brave act of defiance, Yarne snarled, “You're not a goddess. You're a fake! A villain! If you think that I'll worship you, then...then you're nuts!”

 

Lucina seemed surprised, but amused nonetheless. She raised an eyebrow and Yarne felt a pang of regret as he heard Noire gasp for air after a woeful sob. Lucina replied calmly, “So, you're still going to be stubborn? Do you really just think I'll let you go? You're foolish, Yarne. If you think insulting me is smart...you're wrong. Now, I have no choice but to force you to submit through pain rather than pleasure. It's a shame, because I really do think of you as my friend…”

 

“Then let us go,” Yarne shrieked, but Lucina was already putting her robe back on and leaving. Although Yarne felt some twisted sensation of relief when she left, he knew she would be coming back.

 

Noire had gone completely silent in the wake of Lucina's absence, so Yarne turned to her. Shaking, she whispered, “Yarne, she'll kill us. Just comply as much as you can.”

 

“No! We have to fight back, Noire. We'll eventually find some way…” Yarne trailed off, not only because he was out of things to say, but because his sensitive ears had picked up on the sound of footsteps. So light, he could barely hear it...

 

Noire whispered, “Yarne-!”

 

“Calm down, calm down,” Yarne said. He was panicking, but he had taken up the role of the brave hero, so he had to play it...even though he needed a hero himself. “Stay calm. Everything will be-”

 

Before Yarne could complete his comforting speech, the door flew open, and he yelped. Lucina walked in, with a tome in her hand. It was almost closed, but her thumb held it slightly open to a page. Noire clung to Yarne desperately. Wordlessly, Lucina opened the book, and before Yarne could say a word, he felt a tickling sensation on his wrists and his ankles. He collapsed to the floor, looking down and yelping as he watched a dark purple aura surround him. He tried to move his hands, but they were bound together by the dark magic that Lucina had used on him. He looked over to see Noire in the same situation, although with her ankles free. 

 

Lucina tossed the book to the floor and undid her robe. She undressed completely, removing her lingerie as well. Next, she put on the harness with the shaft attached to it, and approached Noire slowly. Noire began to shake her head and whimper, but all Yarne could do was continue to struggle against his binds. “I didn't want to have to do this, but you two have been so unreasonable as of late...” Lucina didn't seem one bit apologetic as she kneeled down and tore Noire’s bra and panties from her body, forcing her legs apart. Noire kicked and screamed, but Lucina kept advancing on her, getting close enough to kiss her on the cheek and coo into her ear, “Calm down, Noire, calm down...you're making it harder for yourself. Noire, stay still.”

 

“Yarne,” Noire sobbed, and just that one word made Yarne’s heart shatter. He shut his eyes tight, whispering apologies under his breath as he heard a piercing scream. 

 

Lucina must have noticed how he was trying to ignore the torture occurring next to him. She soon growled, “Yarne, look over here. Look at what you've done by trying to be a hero. Look at what you're doing to her!”

 

Yarne had prayed that Noire would be looking away, that she would do anything else, but when he turned slowly to look over, she met his eye. Noire was shaking, and her eyes were already overflowing with tears. Lucina was buried inside of her to the hilt, her chest pressed flush against Noire’s. Noire didn't look at all betrayed, but disappointed. Yarne tore his ashamed eyes away from her hurting ones, then looked down, against his better judgement. She was bleeding, oh gods, she was bleeding. Yarne wanted to vomit.

 

“Keep looking,” Lucina said. The command was directed at Yarne, but she had her eyes fixed on Noire. She watched Noire’s reactions carefully as she began to rock her hips harshly against Noire, causing Noire to cry out with every thrust. Amidst it all, Yarne started to shift in place, trying not to look at the growing tent in his boxers. His friend was being  _ violated _ next to him, and yet, he wanted nothing more than for Lucina to do the same for him. He began to sob, and to his left, he heard a derisive chuckle. “Well, Yarne? Would you like me to pleasure you as I'm pleasuring Noire?”

 

“You're hurting her,” Yarne croaked, shaking, trying to stop himself from saying how  _ badly _ he wanted it. Despite Yarne’s objections, Lucina raised and waved her hand, and the same dark aura that bound Yarne’s wrists began to surround the bulge in his boxers. “What-what is this?!” He shrieked. “Stop...stop!”

 

The not-so-divine power that Lucina had used on him was constricting his shaft; it didn't feel like a hand, or anything else he had ever felt. All he felt was the squeezing, the light rubbing, the pleasurable sensation that he tried so hard to be rid of. Lucina lowered her hand with a smile, watching as Yarne unwillingly bucked his hips into the devilish pleasure she was giving him. 

 

Next to him, Yarne heard more screams from Noire, telling him that Lucina was continuing her torture, but he didn't care. He was starting to feel something on his swollen balls as well, a massaging sensation that was soothing and ecstasy-inducing at the same time. Noire was screaming his name, he could tell, but he was too high up to even care. The last bit of sanity he had was slipping away, and suddenly, his thoughts were clouded by feeling the tight heat of Lucina surrounding him, squeezing him, taking him to heaven just like she promised.

 

Yarne wasn't sure how long the deliberate teasing of his erection continued, but he came to his senses when he noticed that the screams from Noire had turned to whimpers and then subsided completely. Soon enough, the feeling in his boxers disappeared as well, and he was left thrusting into the empty air and shaking his head in denial. He looked up with tears in his eyes and saw Lucina standing above him, still wearing the strapon and holding a bottle of oil in her hand. 

 

Yarne began to shake, coming down from his high bit by bit. He slowly turned to his left, and there Noire was, her eyes shut. She was still breathing, but Yarne could tell that she was unconscious. Yarne turned back to Lucina, wanting to apologize, but not knowing what for. “Yarne,” she said softly. “You need more.”

 

It wasn't a question, but he nodded in agreement anyway. He knew what was coming next, but he didn't know what he was going to do. “Please don't make me,” was all he said, and Lucina frowned.

 

“I wouldn't make you. I never would do that to you. You're an old friend.” Yarne couldn't tell if she was joking, but he did know that she was most certainly not his friend anymore. “Take what you need, Yarne...or I'll keep you here for all eternity, bringing you to the edge over and over again but never giving you release.”

 

His mind screamed no. Over and over, in his head, he saw visions of him pushing aside his carnal desires and telling Lucina that she was vile, disgusting, visions of him carrying Noire out triumphantly after being the hero and doing what was right...

 

But his body was a different story.

 

His body didn't need visions or imaginary heroics. His body nodded. His body watched the dark aura disappear from his wrists and ankles and then it crawled over to Noire. His body looked at Noire, a tattered, beaten mess, and noticed that she was awake again, whimpering and shaking her head.

 

There was no stopping. 

 

He felt Lucina behind him, her hands on his waist. She spoke not one word, but he knew she was smiling, demure and arrogant. The head of the wooden cock came to his pucker just as he spread Noire’s legs forcefully, not bothering to look at the blood between her legs before he pushed into her. Lucina, behind him, thrusted forward as well. He cried out at the dull waves of pain in his arse, but when Lucina growled disapprovingly in his ear, he simply began to pound away at Noire, relieved to feel the tightness of her passage instead of the teasing dark aura that had surrounded him moments earlier.

 

As Lucina fucked him faster and faster, the pain faded, and the soreness started to blend with unbelievable pleasure. Noire was only panting and sometimes whimpering, but Yarne didn't pay her any mind, grasping her hips and moving faster. He was on the edge already, his mind going blank as he pounded Noire relentlessly. 

 

“Be rougher, Yarne,” Lucina commanded. Yarne didn't hesitate, leaning forward to bite Noire’s neck hard enough to draw blood. One of his hands grabbed her breasts, squeezing the milky flesh and twisting her nipples cruelly. The yelp that she emitted only fueled him even more, causing him to quicken his thrusts.

 

Lucina, too, sped up, and when she angled her hips just so and hit his prostate, Yarne found himself emptying jet after jet of his seed into Noire, still biting her neck. Noire trembled weakly as his thrusts slowed down, but otherwise laid pimply as he finished with her. He slumped over, still nestled inside of Noire as Lucina pulled out of him. The harness was removed and Yarne heard it being tossed aside. Yarne soon did the same, withdrawing from Noire tiredly. A small feeling of horror crossed him when he looked down and saw the mixture of Noire’s blood and his come leaking out of her, but Lucina diverted his attention when she snapped, “Yarne.” He turned, staring at Lucina blankly. Everything was cloudy. He felt numb. “Yarne, crawl to me.”

 

There was nothing else for him to do but obey. He turned and began to move to her on all fours, hand by knee. Once he was there, he rose to his knees, his head coming to her stomach after she had stood. Lucina looked down at him with a proud look on her face, and Yarne whispered hoarsely, “I'm...I'm ruined.”

 

“No, you're not. You're going to be fine, everything is going to be alright,” Lucina whispered. Her hand reached down and began to pet him affectionately. “We're all happy now. Noire will be fine, she always is after I do things like this. You were the only obstacle, trying to escape from me...but you won't run now, will you?”

 

“Where would I go?” Yarne wasn't trying to be a smartass. He really didn't know. Lucina was all he had left, and he would be an idiot to refuse the pleasures she could bring him. Gods, she could bring him heaven...

 

“Nowhere. There's nowhere for you to go. Everything's alright now, as long as you stay in line.” Lucina smiled, and Yarne leaned forward and pressed his forehead to her bare navel. He pressed a worshipful kiss to her skin, and Lucina sighed blissfully. “And what a faithful acolyte you are...pay me back for what I've given you, Yarne, and worship your goddess correctly.”

  
Yarne did as he was told. Part of him felt as if he could hear whimpering, perhaps someone calling his name, but he wasn't sure, and, frankly, he didn't care anymore.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Goddess](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9160768) by [Sharyrazade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharyrazade/pseuds/Sharyrazade)




End file.
